


Remplacé.

by Unic00rnio



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Adrien Agreste, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Just Friends, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unic00rnio/pseuds/Unic00rnio
Summary: Marinette has an appointment with Luka and Adrien is sad for no apparent reason.





	Remplacé.

She has a beautiful dress, highlighting its curves. The dress is warm pastel pink. A smile timid adorns her traits. Adrien is impressed by her beauty. And seeing his eyes, bright He can not help feeling a dejavu. She is just a friend, he says to himself. He gives the girl a friendly smile. He may notice a certain nostalgia in his bluebells, but he does not know why it will be. He accompanies her to the exit, his hands fit perfectly. Adrien wants to cry, for some reason. But his mind keeps denying what he feels ... he should be happy, right? Her friend Marinette would go on a date with a great boy, Luka Couffaine. The blond does not understand why that name now gives him nausea. "It must be that I'm afraid he'll steal my friendship, the real question is ... will he?" he thought. Finally someone rings the bell of the bakery, Adrien knows that the end is near. He also knows that he can not stop her. Less if he himself is not able to understand his own feelings. This seems to be a farewell. But Marinette will only go on a date. Why do you feel like you're losing her forever? She will return, he knows. Your friendship will not end with a boy. Or maybe? Adrien can see Marinette's parents receiving the guitarist. And for a moment he wants to be the one to take Marinette to a date, he who can call them in-laws. He likes the Marinette family. It must be just that. He can not be selfish, he should help her with this appointment. How she helped him with Kagami that time. If he was lucky Marinette would lose interest as he did with Kagami. Now he sees them go, holding hands. Both contemplate each other as if they were the only ones in the universe. He feels a void, something like a blow to his stomach. Suddenly he feels a deep voice enter his head. And also that his face is covered with salty tears. "Hi,  remplacé, it's sad that someone steals from a person dear to you, is not it?" Says the deep voice, which somehow comforts him. I can help you recover your friend ... But in return you must bring me the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Plagg shakes with worry in his pocket, but stays hidden so as not to expose himself to Hawk Moth. Adrien was sad, but with a new energy, he responds without hesitation. "I accept" and at that moment his appearance begins to change.

**Author's Note:**

> This is oneshot.


End file.
